Cramped
by ERURUUlove
Summary: When in doubt call your best friend over. Just make sure there's a good explanation for anyone who sees the two of you in your child's crib. KyoKao, TamaHaru- OCs for their children


**A/N: To all my American viewers- have any of you seen a show called 'Ridiculousness'?**

**Yes, that one with the obnoxious laughing girl. The AFV wanna-be show. ANYWAYS, I just realized a lot of my inspiration for oneshots comes from the random moments where my little sister is watching it and I decide to stick around. Well in one episode there was a clip of a little girl (like 2or 3 years old) who just couldn't accept it if her father left before she fell asleep. So, what does her dad do? He goes to sleep with her. IN THE CRIB.**

**It was so **_**cute**_**. Think of a baby meerkat. It was almost on that level. Anyways I thought to myself, "What if one of my OTPs did that with their kid?" but then I wondered, "What if Haruhi goes out one evening and Kyouya and Tamaki are stuck with Haruhi and the latter's child: and Tamaki WOULD do that." **

**Long story made slightly less long- ideas came to me.**

**Title: Cramped**

**Summary: When in doubt call your best friend over. Just make sure there's a good explanation for anyone who sees the two of you in your child's crib.**

* * *

I wasn't sure if that was Tamaki's elbow or the toddler wedged between us' leg. I wasn't even sure why we were in this crib in the first place. I remember Haruhi being called back to work late (or so Tamaki yelled to me over the phone.) and their child, Azami, wouldn't sleep or stop crying.

_Oh. That's how._

I sighed and Azami started to squirm, it was obvious she was uncomfortable…but wouldn't anybody be if they were a 2 year old crammed into their crib with their undoubtedly insane father and his, now that I dawn on our current location, equally as crazy 'best friend in all of the world and time'/'wife'. Yes, that was also what he'd yelled over the phone trying to persuade me into helping.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?" He turned his head towards me and in the process accidentally hit me with his elbow. I tried to maintain my composure, even though what I wanted to do was get out of the crib and go home. It was about 11:38 when I'd left Kaoru alone with our teenagers and I didn't really trust him with Hikori and Kaori at the moment…or any moment honestly.

"How long till Azami falls asleep?" At this, she turned her brunette little head up and blinked. Her pale face didn't look the slightest bit tired.

"I don't know, b-but it should be soon! Haruhi usually gets her to sleep right away."

"You mean Haruhi who should be home in 2 hours?"

His expression fell. From between us Azami started to giggle. Then there came this sudden urge to get out of the crib. Why? Because when toddlers giggle, they're either about to throw up on you or in the experience I had with my two demonic twins they're about to steal/break your glasses and try to eat them. Tamaki figured this out as well and flipped over, nearly stepping on my stomach trying to escape. I'd forced him to watch Hikori and Kaori once…this goes to show how scarred for life he was after that.

"You're just going to leave me in the crib with your child?" I deadpanned, "Think about how odd this looks."

"I wasn't going to leave the room! I-it's just I don't wanna be puked on! Babies giggles are evil!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up, "Tamaki…My children are malevolent little spawns on Satan. In comparison yours is a saint." There was a moment of silence and in that moment of silence Azami flailed around, noticing we had left. I didn't see her moving but I could feel her little feet against my pant leg. Then we both heard sniffling.

"What? We haven't left you Azami." I was trying not to use the baby voice. I just so happened to let it slip once with Kaori when she hurt herself before and Kaoru never let me live it down to this day. Azami continued to sniffle and suddenly I wished I'd used that god forsaken voice. I picked her up and she stopped, staring at me with wide eyes.

Tamaki was staring too I could feel it.

"_**HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!**_"

I flinched at his sudden volume change and turned to him, "Do **what**?"

"S-she never stops crying when I pick her up! Y-you- _HOW_?!"

I kept holding her up and suddenly there was a girlish little squeal and my vision blurred. My glasses. THAT was what made both my kids stop crying when they were little and now they were in Azami's hands and partially in her mouth.

"Oh." Tamaki smiled. "I see now." I didn't make a move to get the glasses back and she continued to chew on them.

"I have a feeling that if I take them away from her she'll cry."

"W-WELL DON'T!" He waved his arms around as I put Azami down and began to climb out of the crib. But I felt a little hand clinging to one of my fingers and stopped. It didn't look like I'd be going home tonight.

Hikori sat looking at her cellphone screen.

_Dad1: Tell Kaoru to come pick me up tomorrow._

"Hey Dad 2?" She yelled from the living room and Kaoru turned his head around the corner.

"What?"

"I think Dad 1 is staying over at Tamaki's."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Huh? Why?"

As if on cue a picture popped up on the screen. It was of Tamaki's kid asleep with Kyouya's glasses by her head covered in drool and in the bottom corner of the screen was her little fist tightened around one of Kyouya's long fingers. They both stared at the picture for a minute having this strange urge to squeal about how cute it was…but then a thought crossed their minds… "Why the heck is he in the crib?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah kinda short I know…but I think that's how it was meant to be. Review plz?**


End file.
